Dipper Pines and the Mahoutokoro
by Sprinkles the Donut
Summary: Dipper Pines, 14, was faced with a choice: stay in California or follow his parents as they moved overseas to the oriental land of Japan? The answer came easily, in the form of Mabel's scream of joy. At Tokyo, they must decide which school to attend, when they receive a letter of acceptance from a school they never expected, nor knew existed. Mahoutokoro, a school for young wizards
1. Chapter 1 - Dipper eats breakfast

_Author note: While this is technically a crossover, it will have nothing to do with any Harry Potter Storyline: I'm just using the Mahoutokoro as a setting. Thank you for giving this fic a try, and please feel free to write reviews about the story: I will make sure to read every review and get this story to be as good as it can._

* * *

"Mason, Mable, we're going to Tokyo!"

Breakfast started differently from the usual, which was a rare case in the Pines family. Ever since the twins confessed about their supernatural experiences last summer, the worrisome parents of the duo made sure that the two never had to worry about anything deviant of the standard.

On this particular morning though, Ariel Pines was so excited about the prospect of visiting a foreign land, that she forgot all about keeping a calm demeanor in front of the children, and let her excitement show.

Dipper gave his father a questioning glance. Mabel, still dumbfounded but with equal enthusiasm, leapt out of her chair and started bouncing on the floor hand in hand with her mother.

Bruce Pines mocked a cough to gather attention.

"As your mother said, the company is branching out to Tokyo, and I was chosen as the direct representative, which means that I will have to move to Japan. I'll leave it to the two of you to decide whether you want to stay in Piedmont, or if you would like to move with me to Tokyo."

Dipper paused for a moment to take it all in, then continued eating his cereal.

He did not particularly care about staying in Piedmont. He already had a job offer waiting for him in the Investigation of Mysteries and the Unknown, a private firm ran by none other than his great uncles Stanford and Stanley Pines. It was only his mother's tearful face that had stopped him from taking the offer the moment it was given. He was still insistent on leaving once he finished high school though.

Ever since the events at Gravity Falls, Dipper had become fixated with the various anomalies around the world, and the effects they had on the various communities around them. He knew that researching and hunting for these anomalies was his calling, and was driven to find out everything that he could about the abnormalities in this world. He also knew from personal experience that mystery hunting wasn't exactly an indoors activity, and so made it a point to, at the very least become as fit as the average of his age group. Dipper being Dipper, naturally overdid the whole process, straining his body to the extreme. This came as an added bonus as his body was also stimulated to finally grow proper muscle mass, though it had left Dipper with an exclusive experience of what Hell must feel like for the whole duration of his training session. Thanks to that, Dipper's physical abilities went far beyond what was expected from any 14 year old, and left the gym adviser with high expectations of his future growth, were he to continue his training. This was done while he was still properly studying, which naturally led to him becoming sort of a leading model in his school, as he excelled in both the athletics and academics.

As an expected result, Dipper was basically able to go to any high school of his choosing, with the board of directors of schools all around the state practically begging at his feet to take their scholarship. He already had decided that he would go where Mabel would go, though. He knew that if he went somewhere far away from Mabel, she would miss him, and he would her.

While Dipper knew that it was somewhat silly to base his future academic environment around his sister, he couldn't help it. There just was no way he could possibly imagine a future without Mabel, and he was somewhat sure that she felt the same way.

This was why when Dipper was given the opportunity to choose between staying at Piedmont and going abroad to Tokyo, he first waited for his sister's reaction. Fortunately he did not have to wait for long.

After a long shriek that wasn't exactly pleasant to hear, Mabel started jumping up and down, screaming a jumble of words that vaguely resembled a repetetion of the phrase, "omigosh."

Dipper took that answer as a definitive yes, and so without looking up from his bowl, said "Sure, sounds like fun."

If only he knew what lay await for him over in the Eastern island, for Dipper certainly would have changed his answer,

His father smiled, "It's decided, then."

And so after a long few weeks of phone calls, tears, hugs and goodbyes, the Pines family boarded an ANA plane, complete with a pretty lady who spoke English with a cute Japanese accent, and headed towards Tokyo.

A day after the Pines left, their old house now had a single FOR SALE post stuck out in the front, the only color in the otherwise dull, lifeless husk that used to house one of America's most interesting household. To only the most observant of viewers, though, can a critical difference be seen. What would otherwise seem like a tree in a forest reveals to be a lone humanoid shape, hidden in the shadows, on the lookout for someone. It bore its eyes into the house, yet cannot find its target. It slightly raises its head, and a subtle sniffing motion is seen, before the shadows disperse, and the thing is no more.


	2. Chapter 2- Pacifica stalks our hero

_A sportscar, coloured deep-red, glided its way across the streets. If the owner of the car heard that description of her car, she would angrily shout how it's a rosso trionfale GranTurismo Convertible, and that they should feel lucky that they can even feast their eyes on such a beauty of a car. Of course one would only find it cute and somewhat unbecoming that a young girl would start talking about cars with such a fierce light in her eyes, but then again the Northwests were always known to be an eccentric family, even among the upper class._

 _Anyways,_

 _The convertible slid to a stop in front of a house with a FOR SALE sign put out in the front lawn. The door opened, as a man in a Hugo Boss suit stepped out with a calm and professional demeanour, before briskly walking over to the other side to open the door on the right. A young girl with bright blonde hair stepped out, the air around her brimming with self importance and pride. She took one look at the house that used to be of the Pines. Had it been two years prior, she would have laughed at what would have been a pathetic excuse of a house from her perspective. But ever since she saw the twisted world of Bill Cipher, how everything turned insane, no matter it's price, Pacifica Northwest turned a new leaf: she now laughed only at those who had the economic wealth, but did not strive to use it for the good of the people._

 _She quietly tutted in her mind, as images of a young boy with a pine tree cap crossed through her mind. She should've shaken them off, but somehow felt powerless as she let those black, dotted eyes stare deep into her, and let that sproingy hair of his repeatedly tuft against her own. Yes, Pacifica Northwest yearned for Dipper Pines in the same way that he yearned for Wendy whats-her-face back when he was still in Gravity Falls, but she was different from him in that she was in no way giving up on that boy. He had something special that no one else had, to add on to his vastly advanced academics, and his rapidly growing bod. Yes, Pacifica Northwest invested in voyeurism in order to gain access to pictures she otherwise would never have ever gotten, but that is besides the point. She had the resources to reel him in, and a desire that grew stronger by the minute. Yes, Pacifica Northwest was going to enrapture Dipper Pines in ways he never knew were possible, but only once they swore under the cross, because good girls don't doodly oodly until they were happily married._

Pacifica Northwest was somewhat of a romanticist, who often wrote the script to her own life within her head as she was experiencing it. Of course, it did help that she was a hopeless daydreamer, a habit formed soon after Dipper left Gravity Falls and the only thing she had to remind herself of him being the memory of them embracing each other back at the Manor. Even now, Pacifica was finding new ways to entertain her thoughts, as she formulated a plan to track down Dipper Pines, and possibly seduce him into pledging her eternal servitude. She was about to do her infamous evil laugh, something she knew sounded silly but couldn't help doing, when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Pacifica! Darling, I was looking everywhere for you!"

Chad Darlingstein, heir to the Darlingstein foundation, a massive corporation that primarily dealt with making factories in LEDCs for big companies to buy and use for production of their various goods. Preston Northwest had hurriedly signed a marriage contract between Chad and her daughter, thinking that the added fortune couldn't do any harm to the rapidly falling name of the Northwests. Pacifica, of course, loathed Chad with every fiber of her being. What was there not to hate? Chad was filthy rich but used money so poorly that he probably wiped himself with bills in the washroom, he was given the privilege of attending the world's finest academic institutions for his elementary and middle year program,but almost failed every class as he spent most of his days trying to swoon every girl he set his eyes on. He was handsome, but only in the most bland sense of the word. You could clearly see signs of plastic surgery around his perfectly molded lips, the unhealthy glow of an artificial tan hanging around him like a wet blanket on a radiator. Pacifica could go on and on about how this individual annoyed her to no end, but she did not want to waste any space in her mind for anyone other than Dipper.

 _Wow, I have an unhealthy obsession,_ she thought.

Chad, not knowing in the slightest why his darling Pacifica was standing still in front of a cheap home, called out to her, before somewhat forcefully sliding his hands from her shoulder to her hips, before he felt a sharp pain coming from his foot.

"Excuse me, Darlingstein Junior, but I recall you promising me never to approach me with those filth you call hands?"

Chad winced as he massaged his feet. Pacifica's heels were sharp like a needle, and hurt a hell lot more than one, too.

"You'll have to excuse me, Lady Northwest. I was only trying to greet you like a Darlingstein would."

"Enough." Pacifica coldly responded. She quickly turned back to her car, snapping at her chauffeur who quickly repeated a set of motion that somehow enabled Pacifica to be safely seated in her car at the same moment that the car accelerated away into the distance, the whole thing taking only mere seconds to happen.

Chad, after making sure Pacifica was long gone, contorted his face into a hideous scowl.

He silently vowed to make Pacifica pay for her insolence, and when he did, he wouldn't stop even if she begged for his forgiveness.

A week later, he had the perfect opportunity for his revenge.

Pacifica was to travel without her parents over to Tokyo, for a group meeting with a number of daughters of the upper class for their monthly lunch session. Chad was intent on following along as her suitor, which would give him all the chances he could wish for.

Just a few more days, Chad mused, just a few more days before everything starts in motion.


End file.
